Fome do Quê?
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: 1º Lugar no 2º Challenge RHr do 3V. Ron Weasley vem tendo certos probleminhas a noite, um dia ele resolve tentar acabar com seu problema e acaba se vendo no meio de Hogwarts, a noite, sozinho com Hermione. Ambos em direção a cozinha.


**_Fome do que?_**

**__**

Ron revirou-se na cama. Puxou o travesseiro debaixo de sua cabeça e o colocou em cima de sua cara. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, podia? Não, maldição, era a quarta vez na semana. Há tempos ele vinha tendo aquilo, mas ele sempre conseguia se conter. Porém ultimamente, não. Como se não bastasse ele ter um pouco de insônia, agora a maldição voltara sobre ele. Mordeu os lábios ao começar a sentir. Apertou os olhos e teve o súbito desejo de dar um soco em si mesmo.

E então, em meio aos roncos, felizmente diminuídos, de Neville, se ouviu um ronco do estômago de Ron.

_Nãooooo_!!! Sua mente berrou. Ele odiava aquele barulho, aquela sensação horrível que sempre tinha a noite. Comia na hora do jantar mas sempre ficava com fome quando ia se deitar.

Sua mãe dizia que era a puberdade, madame Pomfrey concordava. E ambas disseram para ele relaxar quanto a isso, mas Merlin! Elas não deveriam saber a dor insuportável que invadia seu estomago, fazendo-o duvidar que estava com fome ou se estava morrendo de uma hemorragia interna.

Mais uma vez seu estomago roncou. Ele mordeu o punho já agoniado. Da outra vez conseguira dormir em questões de 15 minutos após a fome. Mas agora? Já ia dar uma hora desde que começara a sentir a dor.

Como último recurso, ensinado por Ginny, pegou o travesseiro e, ficando de lado na cama, abraçou ele contra a barriga. Ela dizia que fazia isso quando sentia cólica, e dissera que se ele tinha tanta dor que parecia ser além de fome, poderia ser cólica intestinal.

Ficou pelo menos uns dois minutos sem dor e isso fez ele sorrir, mas o sorriso se desfez quando um ronco enorme veio. Teve o impulso de berrar de raiva, mas se limitou a apenas socar o colchão. Sabia que acordaria os amigos se berrasse e esses ficariam irritadíssimos.

Nas noites anteriores conseguira roubar comida na mesa e guardar num guardanapo. Mas naquela noite Hermione comentara sobre isso e ele ficou sem graça de fazê-lo novamente.

_Basta_! Uma voz em sua cabeça berrou em meios aos gemidos mentais que ele fazia. Nada iria impedi-lo, não sofreria mais! Daria um jeito naquilo. Pediria permissão à McGonnagal de pegar alguns biscoitos para não morrer de fome nessas noites cruéis que passava com dor e insônia.

E agora? Agora ele iria arriscar seu cargo como monitor e violar as regras. Iria fazer o que fazia em sua casa quando estava de férias, mas agora, faria em Hogwarts.

Iria a _assaltar a cozinha_!

Se deu conta então que estava agora sentado e com a mão na testa. Sim, ele iria assaltar a cozinha. Pegou seu robe e, sorrindo, saiu do dormitório. Só a idéia de se sentar, tomar um chá e comer alguns biscoitos fazia ele babar.

Ele estava tão feliz que não percebera que alguém estava na sala comunal. Alguém que ameaçava sua missão. Alguém que poderia impedi-lo de saciar sua fome. E esse alguém, era Hermione.

Continuou a andar com a ponta dos pés. Estava tão apavorado que Hermione o visse, que não olhou por onde andava por mais que estivesse escuro e acabou pisando em algo.

Uma explosão ocorreu e seu pé doeu bastante. Olhava ainda fixamente para Hermione, mas ela não acordava. Suspirou aliviado:

- Graças a Merlin.

- Quem está ai? – Hermione havia acordado.

Ron se xingou mentalmente e também aos gêmeos. Aquela porcaria de explosão fora com certeza umas das bolinhas que os gêmeos criaram para os professores pegarem alunos, mas que acabara fazendo sucesso com os alunos que compravam e espalhavam pela sala, ele fora burro. Muito burro. Deveria ter pego os sapatos especiais que Fred e George fizeram para evitar fazer a explosão. Algo do tipo, Ginny conseguira convencer os dois a darem pares de sapatos a eles.

- O que você está fazendo ai, Ron? – Hermione chegou perto dele, os olhos apertados com certeza ainda não acostumados com a luz da lua.

- Nada, eu nem tô aqui.

Ele revirou os olhos, irritado. Porque ela tinha de estragar tudo? Agora ele ia morrer de fome_! Maldita CDF Hermione_, resmungou mentalmente.

- Dê um tempo Ron, você não pode estar às.. – Ela parou e olhou o relógio. – Às 3 da madrugada sem fazer nada no meio do salão comunal.

- Me dá um tempo você. – Ron cruzou os braços - Se me dá licença eu tenho coisas a fazer, volte a dormir no seu livro.

- Ei! Isso não foi legal. – Hermione emburrou e bateu o pé. – Epa! Espere ai, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ron já havia apertado os passos e chegado na passagem. Teria de correr, se não quisesse que Hermione o parasse. Estava nervoso, com medo de que ela berrasse acordando todos e ele se desse mal, ou que ela o estuporasse.

- Estou tentando sobreviver – ele resmungou. Já saindo pela passagem.

- Ei! Você é um monitor, o que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Porque você sempre diz isso? Que saco! Eu tenho consciência de que sou um monitor.

- Pois não parece, volte logo para a torre. Ou terei de impedi-lo. – Hermione também saiu da torre, passando pela passagem e levantando a mão com o intuito de pegar Ron pela camisa e arrasta-lo de volta.

- Desculpe-me Hermione, mas nada irá me deter. Há coisas importantes a se resolver.

- Coisas importantes a se fazer? Ron, pelo amor de deus.

- Porque você sempre fala deus, hein?

- Porque eu fui criada como trouxa, Ron. – Hermione respondeu impaciente.

- E daí? Você há anos é bruxa e..

- Ron! A questão não é essa, volte já para a torre. Não faça nós nos metermos em confusão, por favor.

- Harry que é o mestre em fazer isso, não eu. Pode deixar Mione, eu sei me cuidar.

- Ron, volte agora antes que eu te estupore! – Hermione bateu o pé.

- Encare os fatos Mione, nós estamos fora da torre, a mulher gorda está dormindo, você está sem sua varinha e se eu resolver correr você não me alcançará. Então, por favor, aceite o fato de que eu REALMENTE preciso fazer uma coisa.

- E que coisa seria essa? – Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nada que te interesse. – Ron resmungou.

- Como assim? Deixe de ser infantil Ron. – Hermione colocou as mãos na cintura. – Nós somos amigos!

- Bem, se você quer saber, eu não contei a ninguém, nem a Harry. Ah é, Ginny sabe. – Ron voltou a andar.

- Ah, me conte, Ron. É algo sério?

- Apenas deixe-me em paz, Mione.

- Isso não é justo.

- Claro que não é. Você não sabe como é horrível para mim. E não, eu não vou contar você vai rir da minha cara.

- Prometo que não.

Ron olhou para Hermione desconfiado. A essa altura os dois já andavam por Hogwarts a caminho da cozinha, sem Hermione perceber. Ron refletiu. Hermione era séria, não, ela não riria ele. _Mas é claro que sim, qualquer um riria de uma situação patética como essa._ Disse a si mesmo. No entanto, foi só olhar para a cara de Hermione que ele resolveu contar.

- Eu tenho tido uns problemas a noite. Não, Hermione, não é nada a ver com masturbação ou coisa do tipo, todo mundo pensa que é, mas não é.

- Eu não pensei em nada. – Hermione respondeu corada.

- Estou com um problema que eu sinto dor na hora de dormir e não consigo dormir. Antes eu apenas não conseguia dormir, mas agora eu sinto fome, quer dizer, eu acho que é fome, não tem outra explicação para as dores.

- Nossa, Ron. Que chato. – Hermione olhou para baixo. – Então, você está indo a enfermaria?

- Não, eu estou indo a cozinha tomar um chá. – Hermione fez uma careta e abriu a boca – Não ria! Mas chá e umas torradas ajudam a dor a passar.

- Bem, é estranho. Você, do jeito que é, tomando chá.

- Estou começando a achar que você deveria ter ficado lá.

- Desculpe-me, Ron. Mas é estranho.

- Está bem, apenas fique quieta.

Os dois iam quietos, queriam falar um com o outro, mas sentiam vergonha. Era estranho, muito estranho. Ron pensava em chegar logo na cozinha, comer algo e dar um jeito de Hermione esquecer aquilo. Sentia vergonha só de pensar que algum colega descobrisse. Já Hermione pensava em como era estranha a situação. Aquilo parecia algo a ver com nervoso, na opinião dela. Sentia uma pena imensa de Ron.

Estavam já chegando na cozinha quando Ron suspirou aliviado.

- Graças a Merlin, estamos chegando.

- Seja rápido, por favor, vamos nos dar mal se alguém nos encontrar.

- Você não reclamou nenhuma vez e agora que a gente já chegou, fora de perigo, você reclama. Mione, eu realmente não te entendo.

- Ora, cale a boca, Ron. Vá tomar seu chá, vá.

Ron resmungou algo e foi até o quadro, entrando no aposento. Estava escuro, havia uma ou duas velas acesas e um bando de elfos espalhados pelo chão ou sentados dormindo. Era uma cena ao mesmo tempo que deprimente, engraçada.

Hermione olhava para os elfos e cada vez mais pensava no F.A.L.E. Era direito daquelas criaturas dormirem em camas aconchegantes e decentes, não em mesas, cadeiras ou no chão, como a maioria ali presente.

Ron procurava Dobby ou Winky, eram os elfos que conheciam e que não os dedurariam, pelo menos ele achava que não. Finalmente viu ele e Winky aonde sempre ficavam, ao lado de Winky uma garrafa de uísque.

- Essa bicha, não larga de beber. – Ron resmungou e Hermione deu um tapa nele.

- Coitada dela, Ron. Está vendo como o F.A.L.E é importante? Essas pobre criaturas são obrigadas a crescerem acreditando que tem de servir e...

- Não é a culpa dos donos dela que elas fiquem loucas como essa. – Ron a cortou.

- Esquece, você não entende! – Ron riu de Hermione.

Deu de ombros, virou-se para Dobby e o cutucou. O elfo resmungou algo e não acordou. Ron tentou de novo, e dessa vez obteve êxito.

- O que você quer? – Dobby disse ainda de olhos fechados.

- Olá, Dobby, precisamos de um pouco de chá. – Ron esboçou um sorriso, completamente falso.

- Sim, amigo do sr.Harry Potter, Dobby vai fazer um chá num instante. – Dobby se levantou do banquinho aonde dormia e correu para uma mesa, mas parou no meio do caminho. – Aonde está o sr.Harry Potter?

- Ele não pode vir. – Ron se adiantou.

Enquanto Ron esperava Dobby terminar o chá e trazer torradas, Hermione observava Winky acordar aos poucos.

- Olá, Winky. Como vai? – Hermione sorriu.

- O que essa menina está fazendo aqui? – Hermione se assustou com a reação de Winky. E Dobby que servia chá a Ron pulou. – O sr.Filch disse que alunos não podem entrar na cozinha a noite, sobre hipótese alguma!

Ron que comia uma torrada e já pegava a xícara de chá, cuspiu a torrada toda no chá. _Droga, ela nos denunciou._

- Não, Winky, não comece a berrar, não puxe a alavanca, Winky, não! – Dobby tentou impedi-la.

Vendo que Winky, havia mesmo puxado a alavanca, Dobby guinchou e se virou para Ron e Hermione, mas os dois já haviam entendido o recado. Eles tinham de correr para não serem pegos por algum professor ou Dumbledore.

- Ande Hermione, não fique parada. – Ron puxou Hermione pela mão a arrastando para fora da cozinha. – Você não está preocupada com sua reputação de moni...

Ron parou congelado, via uma sombra, alguém estava vindo.

- Oh, merda. Anda Hermione, corre... Hermione o que você pensa que está fazendo?

Hermione estava parada pegando algo que havia caído no chão. Ron vendo que ela ia se dar mal já que cada vez mais a sombra se aproximava deles, correu e a puxou, com ela protestando.

A arrastou enquanto ela se debatia para longe do local, numa curva que eles não podiam ser vistos. Então a sombra tomou forma e eles puderam ver um homem. Hermione que tentava tirar a mão de Ron da boca dela, parou arregalando os olhos. E Ron segurava um riso.

Ali estava Snape, isso era motivo para eles morrerem de medo, mas acontecia, que Snape estava de pijama. Sim, o robe dele não estava fechado e ele muito menos estava com suas túnicas pretas, estava de pijama.

- Quem é que está ai? – Ele disse com sua habitual voz – Oh, o que seria isso.

Hermione congelou, ele achara o que ela tentava pegar, mas que Ron a impedira. Fechou os olhos rezando para que ele não tivesse pego exatamente o que ela tinha tentado pegar. Aquilo traria muitos problemas a ela.

- Oh, um distintivo de monitor.

Ron olhou para Hermione, o que ela pensava? Sair pela escola a noite, no dia que a Corvinal estava encarregada de tomar conta dos corredores, com o distintivo? Afinal, ela usava esse distintivo para tudo? Até mesmo para dormir?

- E não é um distintivo comum. – Snape deu uma risadinha. – É um distintivo da Grifinória.

Pronto, os dois estavam perdidos agora. Hermione começou a andar em direção a Snape, não podia fazer nada. Já fora pega, não havia como fugir. Mas para a surpresa dela, Ron a segurou.

- Fique aqui, eu vou. – Ele sussurrou.

- Mas Ron.. – Ela tentou protestar.

Ron suspirou tomando coragem, iria receber um berrador de sua mãe caso aquilo custasse seu posto de monitor, perderia o prazer de ser monitor, perderia uma porção de coisa, mas ao menos, ele poderia ter o prazer de saber que ele ajudara Hermione. Afinal, ela não era culpada. No fundo, ela fora para impedi-lo.

- Oh, senhor Weasley. – Snape sorriu sarcasticamente. Ron pode jurar que se pudesse, daria um soco na cara dele. – Acho que temos muita coisa a falar.

- Sim, prof° Snape. – Ron se segurou para não ser sarcástico ou irônico, aquilo só prejudicaria mais ainda as coisas para ele.

- O que está acontecendo? – A profª McGonnagal apareceu. – Severus? Sr.Weasley?

- Encontrei o sr.Weasley aqui, após ouvirmos o apito dizendo que alunos estavam na cozinha. – Snape continuava a sorrir sarcasticamente.

- E o senhor Weasley se explicou? – McGonnagal ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que não há nada a ser explicado. – Snape se adiantou.

- Bem, professora, eu tenho tido um probleminha a noite. – Ron mordia os lábios – É que eu passo fome, muita fome mesmo, e não adianta eu comer bastante na hora do jantar, eu sempre fico com uma fome horrível. Eu falei com a Madame Pomfrey mas ela disse que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Perguntem a ela se for necessário. E então, eu resolvi tentar comer algo porque eu realmente estava sentindo dor...

- Não consigo acreditar. – Snape deu uma risada sarcástica. – Poderia ter dado outra desculpa.

- Não, Snape. Eu acredito que o sr.Weasley foi franco, falaremos com a Madame Pomfrey amanhã. Acho que uma detenção em arrumar as salas do terceiro andar que estão sem serem limpadas é o suficiente não acha, Snape?

- Sim. – Snape disse desgostoso.

- Mas profª eu não vou perder o meu cargo de monitor, ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Ron perguntou incerto.

- Por enquanto não, Sr.Weasley, se você realmente não estiver mentindo. Apenas uma detenção, esperamos que o senhor não faça mais isso. – A profª McGonnagal sorriu, surpreendendo Ron.

- Muito obrigada, professora.

- Agora acho que o senhor deveria ir para a sua casa. – A profª McGonnagal disse vendo a cara azeda de Snape.

- Sim, com certeza. Boa noite, professora – Virou-se para Snape – Boa noite, professor.

E antes que Snape desse um jeito de prejudicar ele, Ron apertou os passos indo embora, apertando o distintivo de Hermione na mão. Escapara por pouco, por mais que soubesse que certamente Madame Pomfrey o defenderia, sentia-se nervoso.

Quando chegou a torre da Grifinória, teve de berrar para a acordar a mulher gorda e isso o irritou um pouco. Até então não havia pensado na detenção que levara. Mas pensado bem, aquilo seria realmente a morte.

Entrou na torre pisando duro. Ele queria apenas deitar-se e tentar esquecer o fato que teria de limpar pelo menos umas quatro salas imundas. E o pior, na certa, cheia de aranhas.

- Ron? – Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione enquanto pisava no primeiro degrau da escada do dormitório masculino. – Você está muito em apuros?

- Bem, mais ou menos, não se preocupe – Ele forçou um sorriso – A propósito, tome isso. – Ele jogou a Hermione. – A profª McGonnagal me salvou de alguma coisa pior do que uma detenção.

- Você pegou uma detenção? Por minha causa.

- Bem não foi por sua causa. – Ron corou.

- Você... – Hermione sorriu. – Você é um doce, Ron.

E deu nele um beijo na bochecha, levando Ron aos céus novamente.

Ron ficou parado, olhando para ela atônito. Hermione sorriu um pouco corada e correu para as escadas do dormitório feminino.

Ron queria falar algo, mas não conseguia. Se sentia mesmo nas nuvens, era patético. Subiu lentamente as escadas do dormitório masculino. Jogou-se na cama e pois a mão na bochecha por alguns segundos

Virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Mas logo o abriu, se dando conta de algo. Ele sentira fome durante toda a aventura dele e Hermione, mas após o beijo dela, ele não voltara a sentir dor.

Apagou a vela na sua cabeceira. E ainda confuso fechou os olhos. Ele teria de arrumar um jeito de fazê-la dar um beijo em sua bochecha todos os dias agora. Afinal, era o único jeito de fazer a dor passar.

_Fim_

* * *

N/A: Fic feita para o 2° Challenge do Forum Aliança 3 Vassouras. A fic ganhou primeiro lugar ;)


End file.
